


A Unicorn (kinda) Crashes Their Wedding

by KinkGoblinQueen



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: A unicorn crashes their wedding celebration, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Callan is happy as a lark, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Wedding, a bit cracky, anduin hasn't been drunk in a long time, so is everyone else, so this is happening and not a wishful (cracky) dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkGoblinQueen/pseuds/KinkGoblinQueen
Summary: Finally the big day has come but at the end of the ceremony they get an uninvited guest





	A Unicorn (kinda) Crashes Their Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand alone one-shot. Not related to following LionTrust works
> 
> Appearance: Movie canon
> 
> Also: I have never atended a wedding so this might not be the most accurate about proceedures but eh, we are here for the fun, right? And I cannot take full credit for what our priest say and the vows, the internet helped me out here.

Finally the day has come. Almost all of Stormwind has gathered in the cities cathedral district o witness the wedding of two Heroes. Not only people from Stormwind have come though, from all over the country they have come to attend.

Inside the cathedral the closest of friends and family has gathered. In the front row, the Queen has taken a seat and so have Callan, Garona and a few others. The seat to the left of Taria was left empty - her right reserved to her husband who is standing with her brother - and it is uncertain if that will change, as the one to occupy it still hasn't shown up yet.

It's Medivh's seat.

Thankfully the guardian had survived the events that went down in Karazhan but it taken it's toll on the mage. He is sill weakened and recovering, healing with the help of his friends and a few healers. Even in this condition he had offered to take Khadgar back under his wing to teach him more about the arcane and help him study and learn. The younger mage gladly agreed under the condition they take it slowly, not wanting the guardian to overdo it in his current state. So if he will take his seat is anybody's guess.

The King is standing beside Anduin, being his best man and the one to have the rings in safekeeping - which Anduin made sure his best friend really had with him-, and at the moment he is talking to the warrior to keep the nerves at bay. "It's going to be perfect, Anduin. Both of you worked hard for this" Llane assures his childhood friend. "I hope so, I want it to be so badly. If I am honest, today I am even more nervous than I have been with Cally" he admits, brushing something off his ceremonial armor that wasn't there. "And that is alright but stay calm old friend, I imagine Khadgar is no better off" he says, making a small but grateful smile appear on the older Lothar's face at the thought of his soon-to-be husband.

.

In the big side corridor Khadgar is fidgeting with the sleeves and collar of his ornate robes, chewing on the corner of his lower lip nervously. A hand settles onto his shoulder, making his stop immediately and release a breath he didn't know he was holding. It sooths him and his heart slows down a bit from this wild pace. "This is your big day. No need to be nervous, Khadgar" the other person tells him. "But that is why I am nervous! What if-" Khadgar says at a quick pace but is cut of by a firm but at the same time gentle tone. "Stop. Clear your mind of doubt, put on a smile, think of Anduin and not of something else." they say and Khadgar closes his eyes and takes a couple of calming breaths. When he opens them again, he is calmer and the thought of his lover really put a smile on his lips. "That's better"  
A moment later the music begins to play. "Ready, young Trust?" they ask and offer their arm to Khadgar, who nods and gently takes it, holding onto the crook of their elbow.

.

When the music begins Medivh is still nowhere to be found. It saddens Anduin a bit but he understands why and doesn't let it bring him down and he focuses his attention on the door this mage is behind.

The doors open a moment later and Khadgar steps outside, led by somebody. At first Anduin doesn't recognize the person but upon a second look he recognizes the person. A person he knows all to well. Medivh.

The older mage has taken the role of the "bride's" father and is escorting Khadgar towards altar, wearing a small smile on his lips as he does so.

Upon seeing this, seeing his best friend - and his lovers mentor - lead his beautiful spellchucker, Anduin broke into a big grin his blue eyes shining with happiness. Llane squeezes his neck a bit, his face showing the same reaction. Both know that now, it can't be more prefect.

Slowly the guardian leads his apprentice to Anduin. Once they arrive he puts the arm on his arm in the warriors outstretched hand, giving his friend and his student a small nod and turns to sit down on Taria's left, between her and Callan. She smiles at the older mage, truly happy to see the blond man can because the Queen knows that his presence means the world to her brother.

Anduin und Khadgar look at each other for a moment before turning to the priestess, still holding hands. The priestess has a comfortable presence and gentleness to her that is spreading a happy and soothing feeling just by standing there. The young woman smiles and looks at the crowd before speaking.

"Dear people of Stormwind - of Azeroth, we have gathered here today to untie two of the Alliance's greatest heroes in marriage" she begins, her voice soft but it carries clearly around the big hall. "These two man have decided to marry and declare their devotion for one another publicly. It wasn't a decision made lightly but a decision caused by complete acceptance and commitment to each other, as friends, as companions, as lovers." she goes on "To grow together, survive hard times, be unselfish and loving, to maintain balance and give your love freely - not out of jealousy and possessiveness - takes special effort and is the foundation of a good relationship. The two men before us have already proven to be able to stick together in the harshest of time and today they prepare to be there for each other for years to come"  
The priestess returns her attention back to the couple in front of her.

"Now I ask both of you: Do you pledge to speak the truth in love and to share your lives openly with one another? Do you promise to cherish and encourage each other, to honor and tenderly care for each other, through triumph and hardship, through joy and sorrow, through the worst of times and the best of times to come?" she asks her voice clear in the quiet hall.

Their answer is immediate and in almost perfect unison "I do". With that Llane reveals the rings to them and everybody else.

"May the holy light bless these rings to be a lasting symbol of the bond you enter today May they always remind not only of your vows but remind you of the other, of what you have together and the strength you have as a unity.

Anduin Lothar, please say your vows now" she instructs.

Taking a deep breath the warrior looks into his lover’s warm eyes and begins to talk. "Khadgar, we have already been through a lot together. I know I was and am not the easiest person to be around but you still choose me. You manage to calm me when no one else seems to manage, show me a different perspective of things when I seem to at a loss. You make me a better man then I have been in years. You give me so much, make me feel whole and I wish to return this feeling. For you, I will do anything. So I, Anduin Lothar, vow to love and support you in everything, Khadgar. To live each day with love, kindness, truth, understanding, passion and humor" he says, smiling all the ways and with tear swimming in his eyes as Llane gives him the ring for his mage. "With his golden ring, I thee wed" he adds and takes Khadgar’s hand, slipping the golden band onto the elegant finger.

The priestess nods and turns to the brown eyed man "Khadgar, please say your vows" she instructs him as well.

He nods and looks into the depth of Anduin’s blue eyes. "When we first met, I never would have thought I could have this, have you as my partner, my lover, my husband. As time went on I knew I wanted this, Anduin, and for you to choose me with all my quirks means the world to me. We have seen each other’s best sides and out worst but we still stand together. You have taught me many things, for example that the world has more to itself then Libraries" quite a few chuckled warmly or hummed in agreement and both he and Anduin were grinning at each other "I never want to be without you again. I want to be there for you if you need me and I, Khadgar, promise to stand by your side, Anduin, to love and support you. I vow to live each day with you with love and kindness, understanding and truth, with humor and passion" Khadgar smiled, voice wavering a bit near the end, unshed tear shimmering in his eyes. "With this band of gold, I thee wed" he said, stumbling over his words slightly but ignores it, takes Anduin's hand in his and gently pushes the ring on his warriors finger.

Now the priestess speaks again, smiling brightly "Shall the light bless and protect you and your newly forged union. May you find happiness in one another, be blessed with many years of good health and may you share your love so others may learn from you. With this I pronounce you husbands in front of these witnesses and in front of the light. You may now kiss"

As soon as the word left her, they pull each other into a sweet kiss, causing the church - and all the people in the whole district who have been watching through magical projections - to erupt in applause and cheering and the bells begin to ring above them. When they pull away they lay their foreheads together, gazing into each other’s eyes. "Darling, you look perfect, you _are_ perfect" Anduin murmured quietly, making Khadgar blush.

All the noise was suddenly cut off by multiple gasps of surprise and shock going through the people inside the cathedral, making their heads snap towards the crowd immediately, not knowing what to except.

There, in the middle of the path between the two rows of benches, stands a pearly white unicorn, eating the flower arrangements with no worry in the world and like this is completely normal while everybody just stares at the mythical creature in front of them.

Anduin was the first to find his voice "Khadgar ...? Is that ..." he begins quietly but breaks off halfway through. He can't be hallucinating and he hadn't been drinking in months so he needed to know Khadgar was that too. Blinking, the young mage nods "... ye-yes ... a unicorn ..." he confirms he unfinished question just as quietly "It just ... materialized itself right there a moment ago" Llane informs the two of them.

Slowly the majestic horse trots towards them and once close enough starts nuzzling them and rubbing his muzzle against their cheeks in what seems to be affection. Carefully the newly wed couple starts petting the creature to return this act of friendliness to keep on their good side - and when does one get the chance to pet a unicorn anyways?

Once satisfied the mythical being left the ways it came, by porting away. Everyone just starts in wonder when suddenly a voice pipes up. "It's not every day a unicorn crashes once wedding celebrations. If that wasn't a good sign I don't know what would be" he stated dryly from where he was standing. Both Khadgar and Anduin could only laugh and agree with their guardian, what better signs can there be?

**Author's Note:**

> I intentionally left out the question if anybody did not approve this wedding because: first of all I didn't think it would fit and let's be honest: If someone says something ill natured about/to either of them that person finds themselves at the wrong end of a sword or spell sooner that they can blink.  
> And surely no one want to see a pissed off guardian, King and Queen, especially not at the same time.


End file.
